bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zukanator
is a cannon-like Bakugan Battle Gear with the top appearing to look like a castle tower. Due to its mammoth size, many Bakugan in the anime can't support it. It is part of the Battle Cannons group. Information Description Zukanator is a Bakugan Battle Gear. It is a missile-sized photon laser cannon, powerful enough to easily blast through multiple indurated steel walls. It has four red laser beam pointers on the side to increase accuracy. At its tip is a cylinder to reduce noise and allow for surprise attacks. In the toys, it attaches with a bit of an angle. There are four rectangles similar to solar panels at the base of the Battle Gear. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Spectra used a Gold Zukanator with Helios MK2 in All for One. It is much more powerful than Twin Destructor; so much so that Spectra is at first unsure of whether or not Helios can even support it. Spectra subsequently uses it to blast a hole into the Alternative Weapon System, allowing the him and Mira to enter. Later on, in Final Fury, Helios is still equipped with Zukanator and was used to get out of the Alternative with Clay Fermin, though he returned due to watching the video sent by Fabia. ; Ability Cards * Zukanator Game It was released in June along with Chompixx, Boomix, and Battle Sabre. In Japan, the Copper version in BG-002 has 160 Gs. ;Reference Cards * Haos Effect: If your Bakugan has the lowest printed G-Power, you get +150 G-Power. * Subterra Effect: '''If your Bakugan has the lowest printed G-Power, you get +100 G-Power. '''Ability Card (Japanese) * Zukanator (Red): '''Only the Battle Gear "Zukanator" may use this Ability Card. Play before you roll a Bakugan that can carry Battle Gear. If you succeed to stand your Bakugan, place the Battle Gear "Zukanator" on it. Add the Gear Bonus to the Bakugan's G-Power. You must take it off when you win a battle or get a double stand with that Bakugan. '''Gate Card (Japanese) * Zukanator Shot (Gold): ''Pyrus+90G, Aquos+60G, Subterra+100G, Haos+200G, Darkus+140G, Ventus+0G''; Any Bakugan with ZUKANATOR equipped gains the Gate Bonus twice. Bakugan Dimensions Special Ability Rocket Shot: A light attack that can attack from any range. Trivia *Zukanator is the only Battle Gear that debuted in New Vestroia that is not seen again in Gundalian Invaders. *Zukanator's name may be a reference to the portable rocket launcher, a bazooka. *Zukanator's design appears to borrow heavily from that of a mortar, a form of cannon that hurls projectiles high into the air to cover great distances. *It is smaller in toy form than in the anime, likely due to problems with it being too heavy and falling off. *Some Bakugan might have trouble carrying Zukanator, because of the position of one or two of their parts (the bits that spring open automatically); Aranaut for example. Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance